Shoeshine/Gallery
Season one Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Shoeshine offers Twilight Sparkle carrots S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest and Shoeshine run from the bunny stampede S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Fluttershy frightened by Gilda S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Boast Busters Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|Dragonshy Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Bridle Gossip Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Shoeshine chewing on leaf at Winter Wrap Up town meeting S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Apple Bloom selling apples to Golden Harvest and Shoeshine S01E12.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow Dash is cracking up S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png|Suited For Success Blowin in the wind S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Happy audience 2 S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rarity shocked S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Shoeshine and Berryshine drawing S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Ponies stargazing S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Celebration S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Sweetie Belle hopping S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Shoeshine, Berryshine and a pony in a radiation suit S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Twilight "she is kinda awesome" S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Golden Harvest outside in garden S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Minuette and Cherry Berry run away S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Spike Shoeshine we get it S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Shoeshine, Daisy, and Berryshine look at Granny Smith and Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Shoeshine sorry S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Shoeshine hiding S2E20.png|It's About Time Princess Cadance walking down aisle S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Twilight levitating the cup and kettle S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 CMC running at the parade S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Shoeshine's Wilhelm scream S3E05.png|Magic Duel All tangled up S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Angel, Sprinkle Medley, and Shoeshine on the train S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Berryshine and Shoeshine at the station S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png Season four Decorating Canterlot S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Scootaloo speeding through Ponyville S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png|Power Ponies Rarity buying a hot dog S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Ponies singing about Pinkie Pie S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Cherry Berry and Shoeshine walking together S4E13.png|Simple Ways Crowd cheering S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Ponyville watching the Breezies S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies clapping S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils AJ "There's somethin' funny" S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Twilight underneath her own wings at the exchange S4E22.png|Trade Ya! The fair S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png|Equestria Games Ponies in shock S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Applejack "only a pest pony can do that!" S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png|Tanks for the Memories Ponies watching roping contest S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png|Slice of Life Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png|Princess Spike Library ponies shushing Twilight S5E12.png|Amending Fences Mayor Mare and Shoeshine in the dream S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies watching the Wonderbolts fly S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Ponies mingle after the play S5E16.png|Made in Manehattan Rainbow Dash standing up again S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Diamond Tiara sings while walking through Ponyville S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie walks on a bridge S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Shoeshine S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Twilight nods her head S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Shadowbolts see Shoeshine EG3.png Shoeshine sees the Shadowbolts EG3.png Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Pinkie Pie sees Maud skating S6E3.png Pinkie and Rarity look across the street S6E3.png Pinkie Pie with confetti in her hoof S6E3.png Pinkie Pie blowing confetti out of her hoof S6E3.png Pinkie Pie looking toward Maud and Rarity S6E3.png On Your Marks Apple Bloom on a boat with other ponies S6E4.png Apple Bloom and other ponies going through a river of waterfalls S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies go down a waterfall S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies go down another waterfall S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies riding on a boat on a river S6E4.png Ponies paddling the boat S6E4.png Apple Bloom singing "I won't feel so left behind" S6E4.png The boat pushes Apple Bloom up S6E4.png Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Shoeshine shushing Apple Bloom S6E4.png Tender Taps looking annoyed S6E4.png Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png No Second Prances Trixie notices ponies whispering S6E6.png Ponies glaring at Trixie S6E6.png Ponies walking away from guilty Trixie S6E6.png Starlight and Trixie walking together S6E6.png Trixie "I spend a lot of time on the road" S6E6.png Twilight approaches Trixie's stage area S6E6.png Applejack and Pinkie approach the stage S6E6.png Applejack "ain't that a mouthful of molasses" S6E6.png Trixie looking back at Starlight S6E6.png Newbie Dash Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png Ponies looking to the sky S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Spectating ponies in shock S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in cotton candy S6E7.png Pinkie Pie "that was amazing!" S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Shoeshine opening a window S06E08.png Shoeshine putting a wreath on the window S06E08.png Sassaflash carrying candy canes S06E08.png Ponies 'Oh what a sight' S06E08.png Ponies smiling at eachother S06E08.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png The Saddle Row Review Night falls on Manehattan S6E9.png Applejack's "Day" Off Ponies shiver as they wait in line S6E10.png Applejack "why are y'all just standin' here?" S6E10.png Buddy "waiting for the steam to build up" S6E10.png Everyone rolls their eyes at Spoiled Rich S6E10.png Applejack approaches the steam gauge S6E10.png Aloe "had to add a warm towel service" S6E10.png Aloe "sorry for the delay, everypony" S6E10.png Ponies crowding the towel cart S6E10.png Waiting ponies nice and steamy S6E10.png Spa Worker returns with fresh load of hot towels S6E10.png Spa Worker has a cart of dirty towels again S6E10.png Spoiled, Buddy, and Shoeshine still waiting in line S6E10.png Applejack pointing to shivering ponies S6E10.png Ponies listening to Applejack S6E10.png Ponies impressed by Applejack's explanation S6E10.png Aloe surprised "I had no idea" S6E10.png Ponies watching Applejack work S6E10.png Flutter Brutter Fluttershy and Rainbow return to Ponyville S6E11.png The Cart Before the Ponies Overhead view of carts racing around a bend S6E14.png Overhead shot of singing crowd of ponies S6E14.png Ponies doing a wave for passing racers S6E14.png Apple Bloom's speed cart sails through the air S6E14.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Starlight and Trixie return to Ponyville S6E25.png Pinkie Changeling hopping through town S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer calls out to Pinkie Pie S6E25.png Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall left side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall right side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings listening to Twilight S7E1.png Discord appears behind the crowd S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Sunburst amazed by Starlight and Thorax S7E1.png Discord returns to Twilight with Starlight S7E1.png Discord talking to Starlight S7E1.png Discord pushing Twilight toward Starlight S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle sighing with relief S7E1.png Discord appears in Twilight's punch cup S7E1.png Discord returns to normal size in a purple suit S7E1.png Twilight pours her punch in a potted plant S7E1.png Discord vanishes away from Twilight again S7E1.png Twilight getting even more nervous S7E1.png Twilight gallops out of the party hall S7E1.png Ponies, changelings, and princesses looking at Twilight S7E1.png Twilight nervously looks away from the crowd S7E1.png Princess Twilight addressing party guests S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "that's just not meant to be" S7E1.png Twilight and Starlight hug surrounded by friends S7E1.png A Flurry of Emotions Ponies admiring art in the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor looking at art S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor admiring the art S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor looking confused S7E3.png Rock Solid Friendship Ponies covering their ears S7E4.png Pinkie doing cartwheels S7E4.png Pinkie still doing cartwheels S7E4.png Pinkie Pie races to the train station S7E4.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png Ponies in the private seating box S7E7.png Scootaloo introduces Bow and Windy to her friends S7E7.png Rainbow and Fleetfoot dive out of the sky S7E7.png Bow Hothoof's cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Windy Whistles' cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Ponies in private box back away from Bow and Windy S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering more loudly than ever S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at a ribbon-cutting ceremony S7E7.png Rainbow accidentally cuts off a piece of Spitfire's tail S7E7.png Honest Apple Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png A Royal Problem Princess Luna having trouble cutting the ribbon S7E10.png Princess Luna cuts the ribbon with her hoof S7E10.png Ponies stomp their hooves for Princess Luna S7E10.png Princess Luna at the School for Gifted Unicorns S7E10.png The Perfect Pear Berryshine and Shoeshine pass in front of Apple Bloom S7E13.png Ponies racing in front of Apple Bloom S7E13.png Ponies gather in front of Grand Pear's jam stand S7E13.png Apple Bloom squeezes to front of the crowd S7E13.png Grand Pear gives jam biscuit to Apple Bloom S7E13.png Apple Bloom "you must be new" S7E13.png Apple Bloom introduces herself to Grand Pear S7E13.png Apple Bloom "welcome to Ponyville!" S7E13.png Goldengrape "you mean welcome back" S7E13.png Goldengrape "his famous pear jam store" S7E13.png Apple Bloom "why'd ya move back?" S7E13.png Apple Bloom skeptical of Grand Pear S7E13.png Apple Bloom sampling Grand Pear's jam S7E13.png Apple Bloom "this is delicious!" S7E13.png Apple Bloom happily eating pear jam S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight Sparkle walking past ponies S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle looking for Rarity S7E14.png Ponies with anti-Rarity picket signs S7E14.png Lemon Hearts and Neon Lights arguing S7E14.png Triple Threat Wide view of Ponyville town square S7E15.png Spike walking through Ponyville S7E15.png Spike offering to help Lyra and Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Ponies cheering for Princess Ember and Thorax S7E15.png Ponies and Thorax see Ember's incoming fire breath S7E15.png Princess Ember's fire breath hits the ice sculpture S7E15.png Thorax, Starlight, and Twilight watch the ice sculpture melt S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Berryshine buying flowers from the flower trio S7E19.png Ponies clamoring agitatedly at the flower trio S7E19.png Rose trying to appease the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rarity appears in the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rarity "flowers that accentuate my mane" S7E19.png Rarity walking through the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Ponies attracted by Mr. Breezy's window display S7E19.png Ponies entering Mr. Breezy's store S7E19.png Flower trio continues selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Rarity looking at her to-do list S7E19.png Rose selling flowers to Shoeshine S7E19.png Rose giving flowers to Shoeshine S7E19.png Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Cloaked Rarity appears over crowd of ponies S7E19.png Berryshine offers double for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Ponies impressed by Mr. Breezy S7E19.png A Health of Information Long line of sick ponies at Meadowbrook's house S7E20.png Secrets and Pies Pinkie gives Rainbow a pie for her birth-iversary S7E23.png Rainbow Dash thanks Pinkie for birth-iversary pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash pointing behind Pinkie Pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash knocks pie out of Pinkie's hoof S7E23.png|When Rainbow Dash threw away her boysenberry pie, she was there. Rainbow Dash pretends to enjoy boysenberry pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash "guess it was nothing" S7E23.png Rainbow Dash tosses pies to other cafe tables S7E23.png|When Rainbow Dash threw away her three lemon meringue pies, she was there. Ponies with lemon meringue pies in front of them S7E23.png Custard pie lands on Shoeshine's windowsill S7E23.png|When Rainbow Dash threw away her custard pie, she was there. Shoeshine delighted to receive a pie S7E23.png Pinkie Pie jumping with delight S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "so glad you enjoyed my pies!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rainbow Dash S7E23.png My Little Pony The Movie Ponies singing "together we are one" MLPTM.png Twilight introduces herself to Songbird Serenade MLPTM.png Twilight splatters cake on Songbird's jacket MLPTM.png Ponies shocked by Songbird's messy jacket MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade "caked in cake?" MLPTM.png Bodyguard pony 1 "you have visual on buttercream?" MLPTM.png Bodyguard pony 2 "visual confirmed" MLPTM.png Bodyguard pony 2 cleans Songbird's shirt MLPTM.png Twilight and Songbird look at the sky MLPTM.png Ponies look at the sky in shock MLPTM.png Ponies cheering for the Mane Six MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow leaving the Friendship Festival MLPTM.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Distance view of Ponyville EGSB.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Friends and Family Day at the School of Friendship S8E1.png The Maud Couple Pony MC presenting Maud Pie S8E3.png Maud Pie starts telling jokes S8E3.png Caramel, Shoeshine, and Cherry Berry confused S8E3.png Left-side audience confused by Maud's jokes S8E3.png Right-side audience confused by Maud's jokes S8E3.png Audience members look over at Pinkie Pie S8E3.png Audience unable to hear Maud Pie S8E3.png Audience members look at each other S8E3.png Audience members start laughing S8E3.png Pinkie and Maud in front of laughing crowd S8E3.png Steam Roller standing in Ponyville S8E3.png Pinkie pops out of Steam Roller's hard hat S8E3.png Daisy, Neon Lights, and Shoeshine S8E3.png Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Ponies getting ready to greet Maud Pie S8E3.png Ponies surprise cardboard cutout of Maud S8E3.png Grannies Gone Wild Big Bucks and Jack Pot's magic show S8E5.png Big Bucks and Jack Pot begin their grand finale S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals drenched on stage S8E5.png Big Bucks and Jack Pot leave the stage S8E5.png Curtains close on the magic show S8E5.png Surf and/or Turf Ponies about to board the Friendship Express S8E6.png Scootaloo scootering down the station platform S8E6.png Twilight, CMC, and ponies board the train S8E6.png Train passengers listening to Apple Bloom S8E6.png Apple Bloom "it makes for a better story" S8E6.png Crusaders looking out the train window S8E6.png Horse Play Ponies filling the audience seats S8E7.png Curtains open on A New Day in Equestria S8E7.png Young Six go on stage in ruined costumes S8E7.png Sun rising over the theater S8E7.png Audience ponies cheering for the actors S8E7.png On Stage moved by the special effects S8E7.png Method Mares cheering for the actors S8E7.png Sun shining bright over the theater S8E7.png The Parent Map Ponies riding the Friendship Express train S8E8.png The Break Up Break Down Hearts and Hooves day couples in Ponyville S8E10.png Spike and Discord pass by loving couples S8E10.png Discord "how can they be happy" S8E10.png Discord "they aren't playing Ogres & Oubliettes" S8E10.png Friendship University Ponies gathered in the university lobby S8E16.png Twin spotlights shine on the stage S8E16.png Ponies listening to the announcement S8E16.png Ponies excited to see Flim and Flam S8E16.png Flim and Flam introducing Friendship U S8E16.png Ponies turn to look at Twilight Sparkle S8E16.png Flim "her presence is a testament" S8E16.png Twilight squished between Flim and Flam S8E16.png Ponies listening to Flim and Flam S8E16.png Flim and Flam "friendship college" S8E16.png Confetti raining down on Flim and Flam S8E16.png More ponies chanting "Friendship U!" S8E16.png Flim and Flam look at the adoring crowd S8E16.png Flim and Flam's Friendship U big finish S8E16.png University students raising their hooves S8E16.png University students looking at Plainity S8E16.png Plainity as the center of attention S8E16.png University students gathered around Plainity S8E16.png Plainity explains generosity to the students S8E16.png Flim and Flam refunding their students S8E16.png University students looking disappointed S8E16.png Twilight happy to have more students S8E16.png University students cheering happily S8E16.png Yakity-Sax Ponies mingling in Ponyville S8E18.png Ponies hear Pinkie's yovidaphone playing S8E18.png Ponies running away from Pinkie Pie S8E18.png Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S8E18.png Wide view of Sweet Apple Acres S8E18.png Ponies partying at Sweet Apple Acres S8E18.png Road to Friendship Ponies watching Trixie's magic show S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer addressing the crowd S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer holding a stopwatch S8E19.png Starlight listening inside the trunk S8E19.png Audience ponies gasping with worry S8E19.png Starlight "what if the Great and Powerful" S8E19.png Starlight and ponies looking behind S8E19.png Trixie appears away from the stage S8E19.png Ponies in awe of Trixie's escape S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer "but if you're there" S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer "who's in here?" S8E19.png Trixie's stage is engulfed in smoke S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie finish their show S8E19.png Ponies cheer for Starlight and Trixie S8E19.png Ponies leaving Trixie's magic show S8E19.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png The Washouts beginning their show S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png Stadium after the Washouts' show S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust appears before the crowd S8E20.png Lightning "on the other side in one piece!" S8E20.png Lightning introducing Half-Pint Dynamite S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Rainbow "that rope's about to coil around" S8E20.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Wide view of Professor Fossil's dig site S8E21.png Rockhoof reminiscing about his village S8E21.png Rockhoof finds an old ball in the dirt S8E21.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Rainbow Dash flying through marketplace MLPBGE.png Twilight frantically flies through marketplace MLPBGE.png Spike running past Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash getting tangled up MLPBGE.png Rainbow gets caught in Twilight's list MLPBGE.png Spike pointing over at Twilight Sparkle MLPBGE.png Twilight teleports to Shoeshine's stand MLPBGE.png Twilight buying ornaments from Shoeshine MLPBGE.png Twilight buying decorations from Millie MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Sombra and army approach Canterlot gates S9E2.png Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Mane Six teleport to the Canterlot gates S9E2.png Ponyville and Canterlot ponies Sombrafied S9E2.png Rainbow Dash flies over Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Rainbow speeds off toward the city gates S9E2.png Rainbow looks down at Sombrafied unicorns S9E2.png Sombrafied unicorns blast at Rainbow Dash S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies charging with a net S9E2.png Rarity catches Sombrafied ponies in net S9E2.png Pinkie and AJ tie up Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Rarity, Pinkie, and AJ see ponies flying overhead S9E2.png Mane Six surrounded by Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Twilight about to teleport away with her friends S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies engulfed in light S9E2.png Starlight, Spike, and ponies Sombrafied S9E2.png Starlight, Spike, and ponies freed by light S9E2.png Starlight, Spike, and ponies back to normal S9E2.png Common Ground Quibble joins Sky and Wind in the stands S9E6.png Quibble "I've just been arranging" S9E6.png Quibble "a few of my close friends" S9E6.png Quibble "I'll try to remember that" S9E6.png Quibble "but I probably won't" S9E6.png Quibble pointing to Pinkie Pie S9E6.png Quibble Pants slack-jawed S9E6.png Quibble Pants nervously grinning S9E6.png Quibble Pants spouting "oh!" S9E6.png Quibble Pants feigning ignorance S9E6.png Rainbow Dash like deer in headlights S9E6.png Rainbow Dash laughing nervously S9E6.png Rainbow Dash going "whaaaa" S9E6.png Rainbow Dash looks embarrassed S9E6.png Wind Sprint shows almanac to Sky S9E6.png Quibble touched by Wind's words S9E6.png Rainbow "he still needed to buy her" S9E6.png She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png Between Dark and Dawn Fluttershy and Angel walk through Ponyville S9E13.png Ponies gather around new river bridge S9E13.png Angel shrugging at Fluttershy S9E13.png Fluttershy reluctantly claps for princesses S9E13.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Ponies cheering in the bleachers S9E15.png Unicorn student with butterfly wings S9E15.png Unicorn student bounces ball off her head S9E15.png Spectator ponies wait for halftime show S9E15.png Lighthoof looking at Shimmy Shake S9E15.png Lighthoof and Shimmy perform for crowd S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Smolder breathes a big fireball S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png The Summer Sun Setback Ponies filling the Canterlot stadium S9E17.png Pinkie and her firework-loaded cannons S9E17.png Pinkie sets off large collection of fireworks S9E17.png Celestia and Luna join Twilight on stage S9E17.png Ponies cheering for the sunrise S9E17.png Twilight "today will be known as" S9E17.png Twilight dedicates new holiday to Celestia and Luna S9E17.png She Talks to Angel Pegasus Angel hopping around clumsily S9E18.png Ponies staring at Angel in Fluttershy's body S9E18.png Pegasus Angel trots toward the marketplace S9E18.png Angel sees Cherry Berry carrying carrots S9E18.png Dragon Dropped Exterior view of Ponyville store in flashback S9E19.png A Horse Shoe-In Octavia Melody's concert venue S9E20.png DJ Pon-3 appears from behind curtains S9E20.png Ponies listen to DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Ponies blown away by magical sound S9E20.png Ponies cheer for DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia putting on concert S9E20.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Apple Bloom and Sweetie gallop through town S9E22.png The Appleloosa County Fair Animal Showcase S9E22.png Ponies cheering for Bloofy S9E22.png Distance view of the Appleloosa stadium S9E22.png The Big Mac Question Shoeshine hearing Discord's echo S9E23.png Shoeshine hears Apple Bloom's echo S9E23.png The Last Problem Applejack with applesauce in her glass S9E26.png Applejack looks leery at Big McIntosh S9E26.png Audience ponies looking very confused S9E26.png Wide view of Ponyville many moons later S9E26.png Animated shorts Triple Pony Dare Ya Pinkie Pie "what's wrong with her?" BGES1.png Applejack "Triple Pony Dare" BGES1.png Applejack proud of her Triple Dare BGES1.png Applejack "she couldn't wait patiently" BGES1.png Applejack and Dash in a very long line BGES1.png Rainbow Dash shoots up out of line BGES1.png IDW comics Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon verB.jpg Friends Forever issue 10 page 1.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover RI.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover RI textless.jpg Merchandise Mystery pack 4 Shoeshine.jpg Shoeshine collectable toy with info card.jpg Miscellaneous Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg Friendship is Magic Remixed album cover.jpg Shoeshine chewing on leaf at Winter Wrap Up town meeting S1E11.png|Season 1 Shoeshine sorry S02E19.png|Season 2 Shoeshine's Wilhelm scream S3E05.png|Season 3 Ponies in shock S4E25.png|Season 4 Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Shoeshine S5E24.png|Season 5